


Can this be fixed?

by Fan_Fic_Forever



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Arguing, Fights, M/M, Tekkit, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Fic_Forever/pseuds/Fan_Fic_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a huge fight, Xephos locks himself in Yoglabs, and Honeydew occupies himself with mining. Lalna has to somehow get these two back together.<br/>If he doesn't, he's stuck with doing all the work at Honeydew INC!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey guys! This is when the gang was in the middle of building the Jaffa cake factory! :D hope you guys enjoy this story!!  
> Much love <3

"Maybe if you spent your time mining, then I would've had the right resources for these damn machines!"  
I trembled as I sat on my bed, and listened to the fight.  
"Well how about you listen to me for a once, and ACTUALLY wait for me to get the minerals!" Another voice responded, just as angry as the first voice.  
"You spend all your bloody time on "piggu island" I've been waiting for three days now! And what do you have? Nothing!"  
"I've got some pork, and I'm deciding that you're not getting dinner tonight!" I flinched when I heard a door slam, and the shelves shook. Some expensive things went plummeting to the ground, but I dove forward, and caught them all.  
I turned around, to see one of my best friends, Xephos climbing down a ladder into the bedroom.  
He glanced around, until his gaze met mine.  
He sighed and his shoulders slumped.  
"Sorry that you had to hear that Lalna.. Honeydew is such a difficult person sometimes.. Let alone a boyfriend."  
He grumbled, and grabbed some materials for building the jaffa cake factory.  
"Y-yeah building might help you." I helped him carry blocks out, and watched him scale up, and begin to build.  
I really thought they were going to make up.  
Boy was I wrong...  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*・･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*  
I was feeding some cow a couple extra wheat, when I heard a huge explosion!  
I gasped, and ran into the jaffa factory.  
Xephos was leaning against a wall, hacking and coughing, as smoke filled the air.  
I quickly equiped my extra water bucket, as flew over to the machine that was bursting into flames.  
I quickly put out the fire, and helped Xephos out of the factory.  
We both fell to the ground, wheezing as our lungs filtered out the smoke.  
"S-sorry." Xephos rasped.  
I looked over, and smiled slightly.  
"Accidents happen.. Thank god Honeydew isn't-"  
"I'm not what, Lalna?" I finched when I heard a certain Dwarf's voice.  
His shadow fell over us, and I looked up to see a very angry dwarf.  
But his anger wasn't targeted at me.  
It was targeted at Xephos.  
"What did you do this time, Xephos?" He demanded.  
Xephos slowly got up, and returned his glare with a dry cough.  
"I was trying to hook up some stuff.. Damit." He cursed and Honeydew advanced.  
"This is the second bloody time this week, that you've blown something up Xephos!" He snapped.  
Xephos glared, and stood up.  
"What do you have in your pockets?" He asked sternly.  
Honeydew suddenly looked shy, but before he could get away, Xephos grabbed his arm and dug his hand into his pockets.  
He revealed beer, and pork.  
"You were slacking off again!" He exclaimed, and shoved Honeydew away.  
"I tell you to get something, but you do the opposite! Are you trying to piss me of?" He asked, his hands clenched into fists.  
"Of course not Xeph.. I just.. I care about pigs a lot. It's just this weird thing I'm going through right now.." He told the taller man. But he didn't even seem to be listening. Instead, Xephos turned away, and gave me one last calm look.  
"I'm going to be staying at the yoglabs for a couple nights. Sorry Lalna." He told me, and I bit my tongue.  
Honeydew glared at the retreating man.  
"Fine! I'll fucking mine! And I'm not leaving the mines until I hear you say sorry!" He shouted at Xephos, who was already in the house, grabbing his stuff.  
"Wait Xephos!" I called, and ran over.  
I slipped my flying ring into his pocket.  
"It's getting dark. Just fly the way there." I murmured into his ear.  
He nodded his thanks, before he put the ring on his finger, and soared away in the direction of Yoglabs.  
I turned back at Honeydew, who was emptying his pockets into a chest.  
"Please don't do this Honeydew.." I begged.  
"Look. If Xephos truly cares, he'll come into the caves himself to talk to me. I'm his boss, and I'm not going to travel all the way to Yoglabs." He explained as he grabbed his trusty diamond pickaxe.  
He threw me one last look, before he left the house.  
I felt my legs buckle, and I was on my hands and knees.  
"We're never going to finish this stupid factory.."


	2. Chapter 2

I was running around the factory.  
After Xephos's accident, we lost a lot of machines. I was frantically trying to get work done, but nothing was working!  
I've already had to make three trips BACK to my own castle for materials.  
I huffed, and finally took my break. Things were chaos when the two other workers of Honeydew INC weren't here.  
So I decided that I'd try to find Honeydew, and use his help to get into Yoglabs.  
I grabbd my mining laser, and flew down into the cave that I saw Honeydew disappear in.  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*  
"I'm never going to find him!" I exclaimed as I came to my fourth casem which also made new caves that led in different directions.  
Honeydew also never plants down torches.  
I groaned in defeat, and slumped down on the cold ground.  
A creeper tried to sneak up but I just shot it with my laser. I wasn't interested in getting blown up right now.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing, Lalna?" A certain voice made me freeze, and look at what I THOUGHT was a creeper.  
Nope. Turns out it was my boss that I shot at.  
Whoops?  
But I was already so relieved I finally found him.  
"Oh thank god I've found you." I breathed and hugged the dwarf. Who stiffened in surprise.  
He eventually wrapped a arm around me too.  
"Missed you too, Lalna." He told me.  
I smiled, and leaned back to relax.  
"So why you down here in the first place?" He questioned, and I nearly flinched.  
"Well... Neither you or Xephos checked in at Honeydew INC for a while now. So I got worried." I explained. It was only partly true. But Honeydew doesn't need to know that.  
"Really? A week already eh? Time sure flies when you're mining." He chuckled.  
"So what about Xephos eh?" He asked, his onyx eyes narrowed.  
"I'm.. Not sure yet. I wanted to come down here first to find you. You must know a safe way to get into Yoglabs, right?" I asked him.  
He sighed and nodded.  
"Fine. Maybe I miss the idiot. Lets go." He grumbled before he walked theough caves like it was his home.  
I followed after him, and we eventually got to the surface.  
"Alright.. Which way is Yoglabs?" He asked. I facepalmed, and pointed east.  
I picked him up, so I could fly there. It was much quicker, but Honeydew, despite for how small he was, was actually quite heavy. I found my arms aching by the time we found the huge door. I landed in front of it, and Honeydew jumped out of my arms.  
"Xephos? It's me! Can you open up please?" I called.  
I wasn't really surprised when I got no response.  
"Okay. Where's the secret entrance?" I whispered to the dwarf. He led me up a hill, and walked around for a while, before we found a small trapdoor into the ground.  
I frowned, and opened it up.  
It seems safe at the bottom. But who knows, maybe a tank of sharks or a lava pool will open up at the bottom. But I cautiously went down anyway.  
I was surprised when nothing happened, and turned out to be a perfectly normal entrance.  
That was, until I took my first step, and turret guns came out of the ground and pointed at me and Honeydew.  
I immediately rose my hands, and frowned. Bright lights suddenly flashed on, and I had to squint to make out a figure walking towards us.  
"Honeydew, i can make sense of you being stupid enough to try to break in like this. But Lalna? Hmf." I could finally make out Xephos, as he stood beside the turrets, smirking.  
"Why do you have these pointed at us, Xeph? We're your friends." I said to him. He simply shrugged.  
"Better to be safe than sorry. You were fired from here Lalna. I specifically told you to stay away from here for your own safety." He scoulded at me like I was a little child that had too much candy.  
"Now then, how can I help you gents?" He waved, and leaned against a turret that was still pointed at us.  
"Well, I was thinking of apologizing and saying that I was stressed out about SipsCo targeting us. But nahh." Honeydew growled out.  
Xephos's piercing blue eyes narrowed.  
"Worried about SipsCo? You were the one to go and spend weeks with them. If you are to use an excuse Honeydew, how about you make it seem a little real." He sneered.  
Honeydew snorted in return, and glanced at the turrets.  
"Xephos.. These things are still pointed at us." I reminded him. I could feel a deep worry start to itch at my neck.  
"I know." Xephos responded, looking bored.  
"Umm.. I kinda feel a little uncomfortable with these turrets still pointed at us." I urged him. He chuckled, and waved a hand, and a turret locked on.  
"And you think that'll make me feel better?!" I snapped.  
"Look, just go." Xephos grumbled, and waved his hand in a circular motion, and the turrets disappeared the light faded so we could actually see properly again.  
I noticed a big control panel on Xephos's wrist.  
I exchanged a look with Honeydew, and opened my mouth to talk to Xeohos, but he was already turning away.  
"Sorry that I can't talk longer with you guys. But I'm in the middle of an important experiment. It can't be left alone for too long." He said. He waved his hand in a circular motion in front of a wall, and it opened up to another room.  
My jaw dropped as I just watched him walk away.  
"Oi ya bugger! Don't just walk out on us!" Honeydew shouted, as he ran towards the wall, that was closing up. He nearly reached it, but it shut and he crashed into the wall.  
It didn't seem to faze him much though, as he pounded in the wall.  
A hologram suddenly appeared in front of m, and Honeydew walked over to it.  
It was a hologram of Xephos.  
"I'm sorry, but please escort yourself out quietly." He shot a glare at Honeydew before he continued.  
"Or I will have to call Bort to come handle you two. And trust me, you don't want that." He dismissivly said, and the hologram disappeared.  
Honeydew growled and punched a steel wall in frustration.  
"C'mon.. Lets go." I said to Honeydew.  
We climbed out, and I tried to cheer Honeydew up.  
"Maybe we just came at a bad time.. If we come back again, maybe Xephos won't be as busy, and we can chat with him."  
I told Honeydew but he wasn't even listening. I sighed, and picked him up to fly back to Honeydew INC.  
I glanced back at Yoglabs.  
"What possibly goes on in there, that would make Xephos so busy that he can't even talk to us for more than three minuts..?" I murmured.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay on this chapter!! >_

Honeydew had finally decided to come back to the factory. He helped with lifting heavy things that I couldn't deal on my own.  
We still needed Xephos to come back so the family was completely reunited.  
I began to brainstorm on how I'd convince Xephos to come home.  
I frowned, and watched Honeydew walk towards the front door.  
"I'm gonna go visit Sips and Sjin!" He called over, and a idea popped into my mind, and I couldn't hold back my ear-reaching grin. Honeydew seemed to get a little creeped out by it, and I ran after him to tell him my thoughts.  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*  
I flew towards Yoglabs, and appeared in the front.  
"Oi Xephos!" I shouted loudly.   
"Over here." A voice softly called, and I turned around to look at the foresy. Xephos was leaning against a tree, staring at me.  
"I got some bad news for you.." I lowered my head as I walked over.   
An eyebrow rose in curiousity.  
"Continue." He urged.  
"Honeydew.. Is dating Sips. I saw him kissing him in our house, when I wanted to gab something from the house.." I didn't even finish my sentence before I could literally feel Xephos's anger change the atmosphere. I backed up, if he was a ticking time bomb.  
"He.. What?" He spat out each word with gritted teeth. I could tell Xephos was holding back himself from doing anything rash.   
"Where is he?" He finally asked. I noticed his clenched fists.  
"Um, follow me." I told him as I jumped into the air and floated. He flew up beside me, and I led us back to the factory.  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*  
I saw the factory in the distance. I could also see Honeydew and Sips sitting together in the factory.   
We really need to finish this factory..  
Xephos seemed to see them too, because he sped up in front of me.  
By the time we got to them, Honeydew and Sips were sitting together. Both practically hugging eachother.  
I noticed that Xdphos had his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles were white, and his finger nails were digging into his palm.  
He cleared his throat loudly, and both men turned to him.  
I already told them both about the plan.  
"Oh.. Hey silk shirt! Hey goggle boy." Sips greeted, and Honeydew stayed nested up against Sips.  
Xephos's blue eyes glowered with rage.   
"Honeydew.." He growled and I shuddered.   
I hadn't ever heard Xephos sound this menacing.   
"Lets go talk.. Alone." He threw glare knives at both I and Sips. I exchanged a look with the two bosses, and I nodded.  
Sips got off of Honeydew, and Honeydew stood up.  
They both disappeared outside..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry for delay on this chapter! I've been so busy writing other stories, that I've actually completely forgot about this story until someone left a kudo x)

(This has switched to Xephos's POV)

I felt my anger burn in my stomach, as the dwarf skipped ahead, and led us into the factory.  
As soon as I closed the door behind me, I whirled on the ginger man.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" I shrieked. I felt betrayed. I wanted to pull out my hair, scream and cry, or do anything! But I was frozen on spot. The only thing I could do, was release my pent up stress and anger on the poor dwarf.  
"Oh I'm sorry, are we still dating?" The dwarf asked, and he narrowed his black coal eyes at me.  
I towered over him, and curled my lip.  
"Well you haven't told me that we're breaking up!" I snapped. The dwarf stood taller, and he frowned.  
"Maybe if you actually let me speak, then I'd tell you a couple things that have been on my mind. But last time I tried to communicate wirh you, you aimed a gun at me!" He exclaimed and threw his hands in the air.  
I uncomfortably pulled lightly at the collar of my burgandy jacket, and listened to Honeydew ramble on.  
But suddenly the dwarf pushed me back hard, and I was caught off guard. I hit the marble wall behind me, and watched the dwarf walk towards me slowly.  
"Now you have none of those stupid toys with you.. Maybe you'll actually listen." He growled.  
"W-Wait Honeydew!" I gasped, as he rose a fist. I felt so incredibly vulnerable without my guns. I left everything in a frantic rush as Lalna disrupted my break from the lab.  
I closed my eyes tightly when the fist came at my face with full speed.  
I felt nothing.  
I opened my eyes, and saw Honeydew staring at my face, frowning. He now stood over me, and he was staring at my cheek.  
"There's an awful scar there, Xeph." He murmured, as his fist unclenched itself, and his trembling fingers traced it.  
I flinched away, and nodded slowly.  
"Yeah.. I had a little bit of an accident with bort." I grumbled. I suddenly felt extremely claustrophic in the factory, as the walls seemed to edge in.  
I pushed Honeydew away from me lightly as I stood up.  
"What do you want to tell me?" I asked, as I leaned against the wall, and crossed my arms.  
"Why did you stay in Yoglabs for so long?" The dwarf questioned. I sighed, and closed my eyes as I thought about the clean scent the lab carries.  
"I got so caught up with testing.. It turned out to be a lot of fun. I wanted to continue on it. I wanted to get better at my science, so I'd make more things work around here, and be less destructive with my work." I explained, and I could see Honeydew's eyes already clearing up.  
"Just ask Lalna to help you!" He tried, but I shook my head.  
"If Lalna was to help me, instead of making his own progress, we'd never finish this factory." I told him.  
"Well we're also never gonna finish if you keep yourself locked up in yoglabs!" Honeydew narrowed his eyes, and I chuckled in response.  
"I guess you're right." I murmured.  
"Yoglabs isn't safe either. Just going in there, sends shivers up and down my spine, and makes me make a silent last prayer!" He continued on, and I rolled my eyes.  
"Honeydew, you were the one that always causes the trouble." I smiled at him, and he grinned.  
"And what about.. Us? You're.. Dating Sips?" I asked. Honeydew frowned, before he shook his head slowly.  
"First, do you promise to stay at the factory?" He questioned. I felt extremely confused and I took a moment to think about it.  
"Um.. Yeah sure." I said. He grinned widely, and hugged me tightly.  
"It was all a trick to bring you back to the factory! I never actually started dating Sips!" He laughed, and I felt bewildered.  
"Then.. You and Sips.. Never.. Kissed? Oh Lalna is so getting a foot up his arse!" I growled, as I realized I was tricksd, and pulled the Dwarf off of me, and stormed outside.  
"LALNA!"


End file.
